Silver Spoon
Origins The Silver Spoon is one of the most infamous artifacts in the history of the series. Nobody knows the origins of its creation, but It first appeared within Lord Soltar's Crypt when the party found a treasure trove near the beginning. It would go on to make more appearances in the future. This artifact conjures or warps random items for its owner...but whomever holds it tends to meet a horrible fate (for most anyway). When the previous owner perishes, the spoon inexplicably ends up in the possession of someone else (via from being looted, lost then found, or warping to a nearby associate of the previous holder) Who can say for sure why? Perhaps its the nature of the item? Perhaps some of the previous owners weren't worthy? Perhaps it was entirely unrelated to the Silver Spoon and the hardships that befell some of the owners were just random situations? Whatever the reason, this didn't stop the fanbase from developing a sense of respect and fear for this artifact. ...for whenever it appeared... ...they knew they were in for some trouble... Lord Soltar's Crypt Arc The infamous Silver Spoon was first discovered by HeroicGammaRay during a "Finder's Keepers" dibs challenge on a treasure trove near the entrance of the Crypt. Almost immediately after getting the spoon in his possession, he was killed by the MVP Banshee. When Blondie entered the Crystal Portal and faced the Banshee (who was finishing up with HGR) she found herself holding the spoon. Again, immediately following this, Blondie was killed by the Banshee. DONT would be the next owner, having also found it where the Banshee had been...the trend continued...immediately after attaining the item he was killed (well he accidentally killed himself with his action which was a whole lot of nothing but yeah). Yellow would find it in its possession next (this time kind of warping to him rather than being in the area where it was dropped originally). Surprisingly, this time someone DIDN'T die immediately after getting the spoon. In fact, they were actually successful! Yellow used the spoon as a dowsing rod to lead her to some treasure. She would go on to face Lord Kajetokun in the finale. She does well, but when Lord Kajetokun unleashes his true form, Yellow is slain by being impaled on a King's Trident (that acted as damaging debris from Kajetokun's Sonic Blast.) Finally, the spoon ended up with Captain Viridian during the final showdown alone with Lord Kajetokun that spanned pretty much the entire dungeon. It is here that the Spoon's abilities awakened (more noticeably anyway). As the battle progressed with both of the combatants barely gaining an inch over each other, the spoon warped / conjured magical items for Captain Viridian. Unfortunately he couldn't make the best use of these items, and Kajetokun's power defeated him... This left Kajetokun (who was apparently superange128 for some reason?) with the spoon...well that is until he failed to escape the collapsing mountain and perished. It was then that Brown Eyed Maiden Annie would come upon the Silver Spoon... The Crystal Skycity Arc At some point after Lord Soltar's Crypt Arc, Annie would somehow lose the Silver Spoon (be it prior or during the attack on The Crystal Skycity). The item would be hunted by Annie and founded by Seplito. It would randomly conjure stuff for Seplito to use Truman's Last Crusade Arc During the final battle the spoon would summon objects such as an Artemis Bow and Book of Dog Hexes to assist Seplito against the final boss (or other useless stuff, it was kind of random). Some time after the finale of the Truman's Last Crusade Arc, Annie would hunt down Seplito and successfully kill him. She would reclaim the spoon. It is unknown what became of the spoon since then. Abilities The Silver Spoon has the ability to warp random items to its possessor.